A cosmetic container with an applicator has a container main part that has a cosmetic product such as foundation stored therein, and a cap portion that closes an opening of the container main part as main constituent elements. An applicator such as a brush is placed on the cap portion. It is important to such a cosmetic container that a user can operate the cosmetic container effectively and comfortably to enable the cosmetic product to be taken out.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a cosmetic container that prevents scatter of a cosmetic product while an applicator is put in and taken out of a container main part.